Brotherly Love a axis powers hetalia fanfic
by POKEMONTRAINERGOLDPKMNSPECIAL
Summary: THIS IS MADE FOR THE FANDOM OF HETALIA PLEASE DO NOT HATE OR SWEAR!
1. Chapter 1

Two faces peered out of the thick, thorny umbrage carefully. They scrutinized the dark, murky fortress before them and analyzed the situation.

"Okay," began America, his tone of voice slightly hinting impatience. "Blue has been kidnapped again."

"No surprise there," England added.

"And we need to rescue her."

"No problem there! Oh "

"So what are we waiting for?"

England looked down, disappointed. "I forgot my book."

"Forget it England. You don't need a book to save Blue."

"Yeah I do," he argued fervently. "It's my lucky book."

America waved the subject off. "It doesn't matter. Come on, you bookless freak, let's get a move on."

The two Boys crept stealthily towards the castle gates, hoping their mission would go as smoothly as all the others.

"Let me go, you big, ugly brute!" Blue kicked and shouted as she was carried over 2P!England's shoulder.

"No use fighting Girl. You know you love me."

"Ugh, someone gag me, please."

2P!England stopped walking. "You mean it?"

Blue gawked in disgust. "Ewe! NO!"

The baker/killer shrugged and continued walking down the hall to the dungeon. "Just checking."

"Pervert "

Depositing the Girl on the floor, he stepped back and grinned smugly.

"All you have to do is say the magic word Blue, and you can have your freedom."

"Tsk, yeah freedom from these ropes! Find some other broad to kidnap. There's no way I'm marrying you."

2P!England sneered at her and crossed to the exit. "Why don't you think about it?"

"In your dreams!" she shouted as the thick, wooden door to the prison slammed loudly. Sighing dejectedly, Blue shifted her weight to make herself more comfortable in the barely lit cellar. She jumped at the sound of immediate growling, snarling, maybe even barking. Swallowing, she wondered just what was in the dungeon with her when she was distracted by another noise; a nearby pipe's lid, which had been nailed shut, came crashing off, and out popped the boys. Blue, of course, was ecstatic.

"Oh, America! And ...who are you?"

Casting a confused glance around him, England shrugged. "England. Who else would I be?"

" oh yeah! Didn't recognize you without the book."

The young man frowned at his friend who had already started to loosen the ropes from Blue.

"I'm so glad you two are here!" she breathed. "I have a bad feeling that we're not alone."

At this point, the door slammed open again and 2P!England stormed in.

"Well, not anymore at least," grumbled America.

2P!England roared. "What's this? America?" He turned to the younger boy with an odd look on his face. "Who the heck are you?!"

Exhaling heavily, England threw his hands up in the air. "I'm England! Geez "

"Oh right! By the way, you're missing your book. Well, countries, this is a nice surprise."

"No kidding. Considering we meet you about every other week "

"That's beside my point. I'll let you have the Girl "

"Really?" the duo exclaimed in unison.

" if you can get past my latest form of defense."

"And that would be?" asked America, unfazed.

"You'll see." Nothing happened for a second or two, until they noticed the low growling. Cautiously, America crept closer to the sound which came from behind a steel barred gate.

"Well, I hear it," England commented just before the thing coughed and a big pile of spit flew into his friend's face.

" I feel it," America grumbled, wiping it off with his sleeve disgustedly. Blue looked over his shoulder as two ugly yellow-orange eyes pierced the dark cage.

"Now I see it!" she cried out, gulping.

"Stand back!" America shouted as the gate lifted. More angry yellow eyes joined the first pair, and the boys had a feeling these creatures didn't come in peace. A troop of Koopas emerged from the cage, but these were no ordinary overgrown reptiles. These turtles were ravenous, wild, and far more threatening. America, England and Blue were quite anxious as they were surrounded in what was slowly becoming a ring of wild Koopas.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," America mumbled.

"I don't think 2P!England is sane anymore! What did you do to them?" cried England, staring nervously at the angry, red-shelled animals.

"That's none of your concern. Right now you should be running for your lives."

"Their like rabid dogs," noticed America, swallowing hard.

England looked at him from the corners of his eyes. "Well, this wasn't part of the plan. What now, genius?"

America just shrugged helplessly, backed against his friend, the two of them slowly turning, Blue helplessly wringing her hands next to them. The circle of maddened turtles sneered, baring their teeth at the boys.

"Use your swords!" Blue shouted at them, trying her best to stay out of reach.

"Why is she always the smart one?" England wondered aloud, unsheathing his long steel weapon alongside America. With a unison shout, they attacked. Every Koopa in their reach was sliced away or stabbed Dead. 2P!England groaned, instantly knowing he was losing the battle.

England almost laughed as he fought, swinging his Sword left and right. "One little, two little, three little Koopas " SLASH, STAB. "Four little five little-" CRUNCH.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, tugging on his end of the Sword, the other end clenched between a Koopa's fearsome teeth. "Give it back!" They played tug of war until it snapped in half with a loud crack. England stared at the broken end sadly.

"Don't tell me ' WHAM ' that was your lucky Sword," grunted America, still beating off the beasts. England frowned angrily.

"No, but it was my favorite-agh! Get off!" He tried to shake himself free from a Koopa that had latched onto his lower arm, it's sharp teeth biting down hard. "AGH! America!"

At the same time, Blue screamed as a Koopa charged her way. Leaping over two more of the monsters, America slashed it away swiftly before it had a chance to get close. Blue sighed, relieved.

"Whoa!" The Koopa tugged on England's arm, dragging him down. He fell to the ground with a grunt, his eyes growing wide as the circle of what few monsters remained grew tighter around him. "Uh America?"

"Got ya!" His friend slashed the beasts away, and the hungry Koopa relented, releasing England's arm and retreating. America took his hand, grabbing the Girl's as well, and they ran to their freedom.

"Adios 2P!Englandino!" called England before he pushed Blue down the pipe and slid in himself.

"Ciao!" shouted America gleefully.

2P!England grumbled to himself. "I should never cut deals with boys." 

"You should have been more careful," America admonished as the nurse cleaned and bandaged his friend.

"I'd like to see you try and fight off some crazy Koopas, without your lucky book and with only half your favorite Sword. OW!" he yelped. "That stings."

"Be a big boy, and you'll get a lolly," teased the nurse. England leered at America. "Looks like I've got a mother to pamper me-yeowch!"

"Will you be all right England?" asked Blue worriedly.

"Oh yeah," he boasted, flexing his bandaged arm. "I'm as strong as an ox! Oooh " He grunted painfully.

"And twice as stupid," mumbled America.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Well maybe it would teach you to be more careful!" America retorted before storming from the room.

"Sheesh, what's eating him?" England muttered under his breath, clearly hurt.

"He he only cares for you, England," Blue began gently.

"Yeah, well, he has a funny way of showing it." The younger boy scowled at the back of the door sadly. 

Silent, angry and hurtful stares were exchanged some nights later at supper. The Boys ate their meals glumly, still apparently mad with each other, while Blue nearly went insane after trying for days to reconcile them.

Finally, America cleared his throat. "Um, how is your arm doing?"

England grew strangely defensive and nervous about this subject, and he drew in his arms, thankful for his long sleevee. "It's fine," he answered curtly.

"Come on, England. I want to know."

"I said it's fine, isn't that good enough?"

America opened his mouth to shoot some sharp reply, but shut it quickly and decided against it. He really didn't want to start a war, but England was acting funny.

More moments of silence passed and the Girl broke it suddenly by slamming her spoon onto the table loudly.

"Would you two just please kiss and make up?" she cried.

England glanced at her, then back at his Friend.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Oh yeah, that's love," replied Storm sarcastically. "Of you two can't be civil, then-"

"Forget it, Blue. I'll save you the trouble." With those words, England left the table just after giving his friend a cold stare.

"My, he's moody this week," stated America as if noticing polished floors.

Blue threw up her hands in exasperation. "He's your Friend, not mine. That makes him your problem."

America watched his friend stalk up the stairs to his room, wishing he could get to the bottom of England's troubles without starting a riot. 

England shut his door and locked it hurriedly, leaning his back against it. Closing his eyes, he wearily slid down along the massive plank of wood until he sat on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes, ridden with worry. In the safety of his own palace room, he slowly rolled up his sleeve. Carefully peeling back a corner of the white bandage, his face went pale.

The skin under the white cotton pad was scaly, the lightest shade of green imaginable. His face marred with a frown, he closed his eyes and pulled his sleeve back down, letting his head bang back against the door.

'You hate him, don't you?' England more deeply at the strange voice.

"No! I don't hate America! He's .just"

Sometimes you just want to kill him.

"No! Never!"

Come on, don't tell me you never think that way. Remember when he threw you in the pool to try and "teach" you swimming when you were a kid?

"Yeah, I do. But that's no reason to kill him!"

And when he put peanuts in your trail mix? You were allergic to peanuts.

"It it was an honest mistake."

No it wasn't. He was trying to kill you.

"No."

No what? Don't you sometimes wish he were dead?

"No!"

Yes you do. You're thinking it right now.

"I'm not-"

It would be so easy England. To kill America. KILL AMERICA.

England opened his eyes and put his hands over his ears, trying to shut out the voice.

KILL AMERICA...

England shut his eyes again, tightly this time. Soon, thought, he felt a strange exhaustion overtake him, his body relaxing slowly. When he opened his eyes again, they were glazed over, and he stared straight ahead, slowly losing control. KILL AMERICA.

"Kill America," he whispered, blinking lethargically.


	2. Chapter 2

He changed into his nightclothes. He pulled back the sheets. He snapped off the light and-

Creak. What was that? Under the crack below his door he saw twin shadows blocking the light from the hall. America snapped the dim light back on and opened his door. Kai stood outside, staring at him blankly.

"Oh," began America, mustering up his apology. "Hey I uh, wanna say I'm sorry, for-"

"Kill America," England interrupted, muttering incoherently.

"What?" sighed America impatiently, not liking to be interrupted.

"Kill America," his friend whispered, his unseeing eyes gazing at America eerily. The elder frowned a little, hearing the words but not yet understanding.

"What did you say?" he asked softly, disbelieving. England's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment or two. When he looked up, they were a reptilian yellow, his pupils reduced to vertical slits.

"Kill America," he sneered, voice growing louder and more intense as he stepped nearer. "Kill America, kill America "

"E-England!" begged America as he backed up quickly. "Stop it, you're creeping me out!"

"Kill America." One step forward.

"England!" Two steps backwards.

"Kill America." Two steps.

"Stop it!" One step. America was cornered, and his friend took the chance to lash out with his hand, his fingers bent into claws, trying to swipe his friend's face. America dodged the attack, grabbing England's arm firmly in an iron grip and demanding him. "Stop!"

His younger friend's face was curled into a sneer, which slowly melted with the command of "Look at me!" England kept staring, then blinked once or twice, rubbing an eye with his free hand. He glanced around the room, confused.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, breathless.

America was befuddled, to say the least. England turning evil and wanting to kill him, then suddenly forgetting anything had ever happened. It was as if he had no control over his mind, his thoughts

"You don't remember anything?" snapped America hurriedly.

"No. Don't be so short with me."

America was struck with an idea. (Ouch! That must hurt.) "Give me your arm."

"No," countered England defensively.

"England "

"I said no!" The young Country turned on his heel to leave the room, but he stopped himself just on the threshold, a sweaty palm grasping the doorway. Tense silence subdued the room.

"What are you hiding?" his friend pleaded gently. Without further prodding, England slowly and shamefully turned around and approached America. With a trembling hand, he rolled up his sleeve.

"This," he answered hoarsely, pulling back the bandage. America gasped in surprise. Around the diminishing teeth marks on England's arm, his skin was pale green, scaly, and so

Koopa-like.

"This can't be real," America breathed, holding his friends arm and lightly running his fingers along his skin.

"It is." A long pause. "You still didn't say what happened."

"What happened when?"

"Just now."

America held his breath. "You were .trying to kill me."

"What?!"

"Yeah. You just kept saying that over and over: kill America."

"No, no, no." England shook his head, incredulous. "No way I would do that."

"You did."

Silence again. England swallowed hard. "I did hear something like a voice it said that a lot."

America didn't respond. He was thinking. If England got a bite from a wild Koopa, it must be almost like turning him into a Koopa. Turning him against his friend, Blue and the Team.

"We've got to stop this," said America determinedly. "Before it happens again."

"It won't," England quickly reassured. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"But-"

"I won't listen to that voice anymore. I'll plug my ears or something. I swear." Eyes searching eyes, finding the trust that each other wanted. America finally nodded, only half convinced.

"All right."

"Maybe it will wear off on its own."

" Maybe." England sounded so confident, so sure that everything would be fine; America hated to be the voice of doom. The truth was, England wasn't so sure himself. He hoped his voice didn't crack when he told his friend, "Let's just get some sleep."

Same as the night after. He changed into his nightclothes. He pulled back the sheets-

Kill America.

"What?"

Kill America.

"No, no, no"

Kill A-

"Stop it," England hissed, looking around his room as if the voice was coming from somewhere nearby. To his surprise, it did. Grinning victoriously out of one side of his mouth, he shut off the light and climbed into bed.

Kill Blue.

"What?!"

Kill Blue.

"No, no. I won't listen." England sat up in bed and covered his ears, holding his breath.

Kill Blue.

"Stop," he whispered, pleading. "Stop it." He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut as if to keep whatever was talking to him from prying them open again.

Kill Blue. Kill Blue. The voice echoed in his mind, unrelenting, unmerciful. England finally exhaled, slowly and tiredly as his head drooped low. His hands dropped to his sides. His eyes snapped open, and they held that same monstrous desire for evil, that same devilish yellow hue.

Blue herself was already asleep with Romano until her door creaked open. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around.

"Hum America?" she muttered before falling back down on the pillow. Yet now she heard something like a voice.

"Wha-?" She sat straight up, looking around the room. She could have sworn her saw the figure of a man leaning against a wall. She shook her head; he disappeared. Or maybe he just slunk into the shadows

She lay back down, and for a moment heard nothing. Then a voice, so horrible and frightening it chilled her blood.

"Kill Blue," it whispered into the darkness. The Girl was convinced she was hearing things, but her body froze just the same. She looked around with her eyes, not daring to move. "Kill Blue." The voice was closer now, hanging right in her ear. It sounded terribly familiar She rolled over, whirling around, and faced England squarely, his impassive face close to hers, but his yellow eyes filled with murder.

Blue started a piercing, high pitched scream, and the Boy cut her off, covering her nose and mouth with one hand. She twisted and writhed, unable to breath, but he was much more powerful that she remembered. She tried to pull his hand off, but it was clamped down too hard. She stared at England with terrified eyes, begging him to stop. He returned her gaze blankly.

"Shhhh ." he whispered slowly, softly, holding a finger up to his lips. Blue couldn't last much longer, her lungs began to burn. She eventually stopped moving, stopped struggling. She blinked sleepily, her eyes starting to roll.

"England!" America shouted from the bedroom door. "Stop!"

The blank response made him shiver. "Kill Blue "

America charged his Friend, made a mighty leap over Blue and her bed and tackled England on the floor. Rolling on top of him, he tried to talk to his friend who pushed against him, thrashing as if he were possessed.

"England, look at me!" With more strength than the lean boy ever possessed, he easily threw America off of him, standing up and growling like an animal.

America held his head in his hand after it struck the hard marble floor. He was relieved to hear Blue gasping for air, then panicked when England pounced on top of him, pinning him down.

"Kill America," he sneered, baring his teeth which had strangely changed shape. To America's chagrin, they were sharp, pointy .ready to bite anything that got in their way. He tried sitting up but his efforts were in vain. His friend's frigid scaly fingers dug into his upper arms, forcing him into the cold white marble.

"E-England! Look at me! Remember me?"

England growled deep in this throat unnaturally, not responding.

"Remember, uh remember when we lived in New York? Huh? All those good times we had?" America struggled for words. "Um remember the time I took you fishing?...To the pet shop?"

England showed no sign of recognition. Instead he hissed at his friend, a nasty, snake-like tongue flipping out of his mouth.

America would have screamed if Blue hadn't smacked England unconscious, swinging her scepter like a baseball bat. He fell to the floor, not moving, and the Girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Her repentant, confused eyes met America's.

"I'm I'm sorry," she whispered lamely, saline gathering in her eyes. He stood up, holding her arms gently.

"It's all right, Blue. Shh "

"I didn't know what to do I'm sorry."

"Blue, it's all right."

She drew a trembling breath. "What happened to him?"

America did not know where to begin. Yet the story was told, and Blue's face blanched. "Oh America. I'm so sorry." All the boy could do was hold her.

America watched and waited by his friend's bed, waited until his eyelids fluttered open. England groaned and tried rubbing his face, but his hands wouldn't move. On further investigation, he found his arms tied above his head with rope. Deflating, he cursed under his breath, and noticed America. He turned his head away, feeling the color rise to his face.

"i did it again dident i?"

America nodded, then cleared his throat after remembering his friend could not see him. "Yeah."

"Blue knows?"

"I uh, think she got the hint."

England's head snapped towards his friend. "I didn't hurt her did I?"

America shook his head briskly. "No, no. She's okay. I told her everything."

The conversation was slow and delayed. "What's with the ropes?"

"You were out of control."

England gritted his teeth grimy. "Times like these I wish I knew the words to 'Oops, I did it again'."

"That's not funny," America snapped.

"You're right! It's not!" England retorted loudly. He glared at his friend for a moment or two, then shut his eyes, looking away.

"What are we going to do?"

A frightening pause. "I'm not sure. The doctors .they don't know what to think."

"Screw the doctors," England whispered, blinking back tears. "I'm I'm just kind of scared, you know?"

America gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah, I know." England tilted his head so that his cheek rested on the hand. More silence. England was thinking.

"What's going to happen to me, America?"

America could only wish he had the answer. All he could come up with was "I don't know" and a shrug. He held his tongue, however, staying silent. He let his brother rest upon his hand, and he drifted off to sleep beside him.

It was still dark when America awoke later that night, hardly knowing he had fallen asleep. He wanted to rest longer, but his position for the chair was hardly comfortable. He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Hey, England," he croaked, not fully alert yet. "How ya doing?" No answer. America looked at the bed, then jumped out of his chair, heart beating fast. The bed was empty; the scrap of rope was chewed through, and the imprint of his friend on the sheets was all that remained.

"England?" America searched the room high and low, the lamps brightening every corner. His friend was no where to be found. With a sickening realization, he leapt from the room and slid into the hall. "Oh, please, no."

Blue's bedroom. He snapped on the night, running to the bundle of covers that clumped on the bed. "Blue?" He threw back the sheets

The Girl was gone.

A light breeze distracted America before he could think. He ran to the open window, slapping the wispy white curtains out of his face. His sweaty hands gripped the window sill as he peered into the shadows of the night. He looked down and saw only bushes and grass.

"England!" he shouted, his lone voice echoing through-out the dark hills. No answer. No stirring. Nothing.

Hopelessly gazing upward, the stars watched him, some twinkling from their celestial perch as if laughing at him, taunting "America's lost his friend! America's lost his friend "

Pushing himself off the window America raced back to his room, snatching up something brown and going to the one place he thought England could be

2P!England's Keep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Blue trembled in her chains, sitting on the floor of Koopa's throne room. She didn't like the new England, who loomed over her like an animal, waiting for her to move. The new England was evil, the old one was good. This one eyed her like his prey. She looked away when 2P!England's shadow fell over her slight form.

"Comfortable, Blue?"

"No," she retorted firmly through clenched teeth. She whispered tearfully. "How could you do this to him?"

2P!England shrugged carelessly. "I never even planned on it to happen. But since it has, I'm ecstatic. Why, I might as well infect you and America while I'm at it." Blue's blood froze.

"You wouldn't," she breathed, disbelieving eyes locked on 2P!England's.

"Imagine! Taking over the world by making them just like me " 2P!England grinned at the thought. "No sense in wasting time my dear. It's time for you to become one of us "

No," Blue cried softly, unable to tear her eyes away from the once-Boy that stalked nearer, baring his gruesome teeth. "No, Kai!" He grabbed her wrists forcefully, ignoring her pleas and drawing his mouth closer to her neck.

"England! Stop!"

He turned his head at the voice, growling deep in his throat. He stood up slowly, turning around, and America gasped at his friend's appearance. Almost all of his visible skin was that sick, light color green, his eyes were still bright yellow but now two nasty fangs jutted from his mouth, and his fingernails were long and sharp.

"I know no England," he rumbled, his voice frighteningly deep, like that of a demon. America was tempted to think he was not looking at his friend but a monster.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "Yeah, sure you do. Don't be stupid. You're England!"

"You try my patience, human." England stood up, lowering his head but focusing his eyes on his friend.

America began to back away until he remembered something. He dug around his pocket, pulling out England's book,"England it's your lucky book" he pleas. America took two more steps backwards.

"England! You can't forget your book! Try to remember!" he cried.

"Of course he can, he's forgotten everything," interjected 2P!England with malicious glee. America shot him a nasty glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Who asked you?" America's eyes grew wide in panic-no, terror, when his friend revealed a twisted knife. He backed away more quickly, careful not to walk into any walls. "Whoa, England listen. Listen to me!"

"Why should I listen to you?" England growled, his deep voice running chills up America's spine. The latter floundered for words.

"Because...because I'm, I'm your Best friend!"

England stopped in his tracks for only a second, closing his eyes. Then he shook his head, still advancing with the same fury and murder.

"Kill America."

"No, no England, let's talk about this!"

"Kill America."

"England! Listen to what you're saying!"

"Kill America."

Finally he had enough. Waiting for England to come close enough, America dodged every swing he took with the knife. "England!" Duck. "Just !" Shy away. " cool it!" Another swing, and America raised his leg, kicking the knife out of England's hands. The literally green boy glared at him, advancing still. He needed no knife to infect his friend.

Out of ideas, America was cornered, literally. England's face came close to his own, and he caught a glimpse of ugly yellow teeth.

"England, no!" America grabbed his friend's face in his hands, trying to stop its course towards his own. He strained with the effort and fear, surprised at his friend's strength. He felt hot breath on his neck, whispering, "Join us."

America squeezed his eyes shut and pushed with all his might.

"No!" Blue shouted from across the room trying to break free from her bonds. "England, stop it!"

The distraction was enough. America kneed his friend in the stomach and slid towards the knife, picking it up in one smooth motion. Not believing he was doing so, he aimed it in the monster England's direction who still stalked closer, unafraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you, England, England listen to me!"

No answer. Just ominous dark footsteps.

"England, you can't forget you're friend America! You can't!" He found himself uselessly backed into a wall again, not even realizing he had been moving. "You can't join the Koopas, they're evil!"

"And who will stop me?" England growled in his thunderous voice, drawing nearer. "You?" America still grasped the knife in two hands, but as he grew more intimidated he slowly lowered it to his waist, the butt of the handle pressing into his stomach, the sharp point facing outward. He swallowed, throat suddenly very dry. The monster threw himself against the wall facing America, his hands slapping against cold stone to stop his momentum. The boy cringed.

"You think you will stop me? Our race is undefeatable." America shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Not wanting to believe that the unearthly voice was coming from his friend. Not wanting to believe this beast before him, the beast that wanted to kill him, was once his friend.

The monster's face drew dangerously close to America's. "What are you going to do?" he challenged intensely. "Huh? What?" The monster stepped even closer, and the blade of the knife sank into his midsection. Grunting softly, he lowered his head, looking at the hands that grasped the handle of the blade. Everything seemed so slow

America's eyes grew wide, his mouth flew open, and he too glanced downward. His fists, slowly being covered in blood, were pressed up against his waist; the knife kept as far away as it could have been. He and the monster's pants were staining dark red.

"No!" Blue screamed, her eyes never leaving the scene before her. America's did however, and he gazed, stricken, into his friend's blond mass of hair.

He watched as England weakly lifted his head only enough to meet eyes; to his horror, rather than relief, the green tint had left his face, and the yellow had left his eyes. England stared at America, his boyish features restored, his expression curious, his grass green eyes anguished. He tried to form his Friend's name on his lips, but it seemed to take all eternity.

"Aa .America?" His frail, trembling voice cracked, and his knees gave out beneath him.

Eyes still wide, America caught his friend under his arms, lowering him slowly to the tiled marble floor. America sank down with him, carefully twisting his friend so he lay on his back, his head resting in his lap, America's legs straddling his body.

"...America "

"No no, shh, don't talk," America whispered hurriedly, holding a finger to his friend's lips. England's every breath was a fight, his eyes were locked on some far away object in a corner where the ceiling met the wall.

"I'm I'm s'rry "

"Shh."

"S'rry fer hurtin' the other's."

"No, there's okay, there's fine."

Blue watched with a horrified stare, blinking back tears.

"Sorry for not being careful "

"No no, don't worry about that." America snatched his friend's right hand and grasped it tightly.

"A' sorry " England breathed. America cursed softly and wiped away his tears with his knuckles clumsily.

"No, England. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for for not letting you go back and get your lucky book."

England smiled faintly at the joke, then gasped, mouth opening wider, needing the air that wouldn't come. America held his face in his hands, as if trying to help him achieve his impossible goal.

"Maybe then none of this would have happened," America mumbled. "I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I-"

"N't your fault " the younger boy sighed, staring at that distant spot near the ceiling. " America."

Chin trembling, America glanced away. "Yeah. Yeah it is." Looking back down at his friend, he wiped away his tears so could better see. England wasn't moving. His eyes frozen, his mouth parted slightly-not moving.

"No. No England! Wake up!" His friend never answered, never moved never breathed.

"England I'm sorry!" America sobbed, losing control. He cradled his friend's face, stiff in death. "I'm so sorry " Blue felt herself go limp in shock, and would have collapsed had a sudden strength and anger not coursed through her viens. she shouted at 2P!England, unvisible through her tears. "You did this to him! You murderer!" she sobbed uncontrollably. "You murderer!"

America stared again at his dead friend, growing silent. This isn't happening, he thought. He's not dead...this isn't happening...he's not dead... He closed his eyes in despair and defeat, the hands that cradled his friend's face beginning to tremble as 2P!England's maniacle laugh grew louder and more mocking.

(the end) 


End file.
